Mischief in the Court
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Thor gets into trouble with the law upon arriving to Earth, and is arrested by its police forces. Loki arrives to get his brother out...by being his lawyer in a court trial. This can only go well, right? Rated T because. See Author's note. AU.
1. Chapter 1:Prison

**A/N: MCU binge watching sure is inspirational, huh?**

 **this is my first Marvel fanfic(exciting) so please don't hate if the characterization is bad.**

 **This'll be a few scenes long.**

 **I don't own the characters, they belong to their creators.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Thor knew he had screwed up when he'd hammered that man wearing that suit in the chin, causing him to be whisked off to the hospital in an odd and loud vehicle. What he hadn't realized was that the man had been important. Very important. So important that this realm's security forces had arrested him, somehow. He didn't remember much of it.

Now he sat in what he presumed to be a sort of cell, having been brought there a few days before. They had them on Asgard, but the ones on Earth were different. This cell had large electrified bars and little space to move about. His hammer had been taken from him. He had a guard standing post outside the door, with a taser in case Thor got any funny ideas.

He paced around his cell a few minutes before looking at the guard. "This is funny, really. Keeping me all locked up in here, as if you could contain the God of thunder?" He laughed. "Come sir, let me out of this cage. I meant no real harm to that man."

The guard gave him a hard yet amused look. "That ain't happening."

Thor raised an insulted eyebrow. "I am son of Odin, heir to the throne of Asgard...you will release me and allow me to return there with my hammer."

The guard laughed and shook his head. "You're delusional."

This made Thor angry. "I am prince of Asgar-" he began to repeat.

"Now now, brother, no need to be so hostile towards the mortals."

Thor heard a familiar voice say this and looked. Black hair slicked back and donning a smart suit and scarf, a troublemaker strode down the cell block. "If you'll excuse me officer I must speak with this prisoner of yours," Loki said to the guard, his eyes sparkling with hidden intentions.

The guard nodded and stepped off. Loki turned to face Thor, a smirk playing on his face.

"Loki, why are you here?" Thor asked. "Did father send you?"

"No, I came of my own accord. I'm here to get you out." Loki lowered his voice when he said this.

Thor's expression brightened upon hearing this, though suspicion lingered in the back of his mind. "How do you expect to do that?"

"They are going to hold a trial of law for you in a week to decide your punishment. I volunteered as your defense. I've been observant of how they do it on this most lovely planet, and it doesn't seem terribly difficult."

Thor smiled a bit hearing this. "You, would do that for me?" he asked in disbelief.

Loki slowly grinned and nodded. "Of course brother. After all, Asgard needs you home whenever possible." He had alternate motives but Thor couldn't know that.

Thor nodded. "I'd hug you if I wasn't behind these awful bars," he admitted.

"I'm sure you would...now, I must be off." Loki turned and began to stride out of the cell block.

"Thank you brother," Thor called out to him.

Loki grimaced and then smirked as he exited the jail.

 **Thanks for reading the first part! Please review if you feel so moved. Til next part :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Court

**A/N: I got time and have this done sooooo...next scene!**

 **Thank you iColorWithCrayons for the review :))**

 **Enjoy!**

The trial date came. Thor was brought in restrained by two guys, both with tasers. Someone had given him a suit that didn't suit him at all, in fact it barely fit.

The prosecution was a woman, and a fine looking one at that. Thor eyed her as he was set down on the defendant's side of the room. She seemed to be all business in a pantsuit and her hair in a tight bun. She gave him a hard lawyerly glance and he smiled, chuckling.

"All rise for the honorable judge Daniels..."

Everyone stood and sat as later instructed

"Where is the defense, Mr...Odinson?" the judge asked Thor. The man had a wide face with a frame to match.

Thor looked at the judge. "He'll be here, soon..." he replied.

"He's here now, actually." Loki had arrived, wearing a slick black suit and carrying a folder of papers. He walked purposefully and confident to his seat.

"Ah, Attorney...Laufeyson...so wonderful you could join us."

"It's...a pleasure..." Loki's eye twitched. "Let's begin, shall we?" He put up a smile when he longed to be up on that podium. Thor could almost see it in his eyes. Typical Loki.

"Yes, of course...this is the trial of...Thor Odinson...I hope that's correct... for the assault of Tony Stark...Prosecution, your opening remarks."

The woman stood up and faced the jury. She began to speak with conviction, a light accent to her voice. _She must be foreign_ Thor thought.

Loki was listening and smirking like he knew he was going to win this trial.

Stark was beside his attractive lawyer. He had bandaging on his face, a black eye, and it seemed that his neck was held upright in a brace of sorts.

After a few minutes the woman sat and Loki stood gracefully. "Women, men, mortals of the jury..."

The jury whispered to each other.

"This man does not deserve the justice you serve here on your lowly planet...for he is of Asgard, and as such must face justice there."

Everyone looked at him and laughed.

Loki frowned.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Thor asked, staring at him intensely.

"Getting you out," Loki replied, voice a bit hissy. "Now shut it and let me work." He looked at the jury. "You dare to laugh at a prince of Asgard...fine, that's your mistake..." he said this part quietly as the jury regained focus.

Loki calmed down before continuing, charming as usual.

"I implore you to release my brother to me, so I may take him off your hands forever," he said to the jury before sitting back in his seat.

The jurors looked at each other.

The judge pounded his gavel and the trial continued. And continued...

Both Thor and Loki yawned at the five hour mark.

"The jury will now deliberate," the judge announced.

The jurors left the room.

Thor looked at Loki. "Now what?" he asked.

"Those pathetic humans will decide your fate..." Loki replied in a low voice while under his chair his hand was curling in a tight fist.

Thor looked over at the prosecution. The hot woman lawyer sat next to her client. "Excuse me!" Thor called.

The two both looked at him.

"You," Thor addressed the woman. "Why you're the finest thing I've seen since I came here-"

"Hey, you might want to shut up around my lawyer," Tony warned from his seat.

The lawyer smirked.

Loki was beyond patience now. He glanced around before standing. "Excuse me a moment...I have something to attend to before that jury returns." He swiftly exited the courtroom.

Thor waited.

Screaming could be heard from the jury's deliberation room. Some of them ran out bleeding. Others fell through the door dead.

Loki exited. He looked at Thor with a smirk. "The jury has made their choice, brother." He glanced at the bailiff, who fearfully uncuffed Thor. He quickly summoned his hammer and the two left, pursued by law enforcement until they escaped through the bifrost back home.

 **Reviews are always appreciated. Til next time, see ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Throne Room

**A/N: this sure escalated quickly. It's good to know people are liking this.**

 **Thanks to fan-de-carlisle-cullen for reviewing the last chapter :)**

 **Enjoy!**

"What did you do to those people, Loki?" Thor asked as they arrived back in Asgard.

"It is no matter now, as my goal was reached with near ease..."

Thor narrowed his eyes.

"I might consider becoming a prosecutor instead, in my free time of course. It seems even more amusing than defense..." Loki admitted with a smirk.

"You will do no such thing, son." They had entered the throne room. Odin sat atop the throne and peered at them stoically.

"Father, it is merely fun. I mean little harm to deal those pathetic humans justice."

Odin hummed in thought a moment. "If so, you must learn to do so properly."

Loki raised an eyebrow, and his fist clenched. "Excuse me?"

"To be a leader you must be just. I know you long for a throne. This is an opportunity for you to grow, but do tread carefully, my son. It is clear: if you returned there now you would be arrested almost immediately."

"Father...I'm always careful," Loki pointed out.

Odin waved a hand. "If you were you wouldn't be in a legal mess on Earth. You must clean it up and clear your brother's name the proper way...and I have been informed of a way to accomplish this."

 **Cliff hangerrrrr sort of**

 **Please review if you feel so compelled. Til next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4:Sanctum

**A/N: next chappy!**

 **Don't hate me for the brief ship moment here :p it'll be better explained later hint hint hint**

 **If Steven isn't in character I apologize. First item writing him.**

 **Thank you to fan-de-carlisle-cullen for reviewing the last little chapter :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Back to New York again. Wonderful.

Thor, in a excellent disguise, found the address and knocked.

"Ah, please, come in..." the wizard insisted.

Thor entered. "This is an urgent matter, uh...I'm sorry, who are you again? My father gave very few details..."

"Dr. Steven Strange."

"Ah, excellent. My father needs a favor..."

"By all means, go ahead..." Steven looked off to the side, disinterested.

Thor explained the situation. Strange hummed in thought and clicked his tongue. "I don't think that's a good idea. Playing with time is dangerous," he said matter of factly.

Thor frowned and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Don't make me bring backup in, Doctor...do it," he insisted.

Steven smirked.

Thor was grabbed from behind. Loki retook his form for him, the face of Strange fading in a sparkle, before returning. "See, officers, you've got your man...now get out," he insisted.

The officers, from a special division, dragged Thor out of the Sanctum.

The real Steven folded his arms as he looked at him from behind. "...what do you want, Loki?"

Loki changed into his form in which he looked like himself but wore a sharp black suit. He turned to face the doctor. " I come asking a favor..." he said with a sly tone, smirking.

"Right...so spit it out."

"I need you to turn the time back to last week. "

That set Strange off. "Are you mad? Do you have any idea what sort of effect that could have on the world? Turning back just a few minutes can and may do damage, let alone a week! Forget about it, Loki. "

"Aw, I can't forget unless you make me." Loki took a step towards him. Strange took a simultaneous step back. He appeared prepared to be defensive. Loki leaned in. "So why don't you, Steven?"

Strange frowned at him. Loki continued to smirk, almost with a seductiveness to it. "I'm not caving," Steven insisted, avoiding eye contact he knew would do him in.

Loki reached his arm forward to grab Steven's arm and pull them even closer together. He took his other hand and held Strange's bearded chin in it, forcing that eye contact. "Do it," he insisted. "Do it or this next moment will stand. You wouldn't want that, would you? What would others say?" He smirked.

"What...next moment?" Strange asked, unsure what he meant.

Loki kissed him quickly on the lips and let him go. He had a grin on his face. "That one, Doctor."

Steven's cheeks flushed. Damnit. Every time..."...I'll do it," he said after regaining his composure.

Loki nodded, smirking again. "I knew you'd come to sense..."

Strange took a deep breath. He made the motion, opening the Eye and sending the two back.

Loki took a deep, accomplished breath and smiled as he watched time reverse before his eyes.

 **If someone could tell me Loki and Steven's ship name that'd be great lol**

 **Review if you feel moved to, til next chapter!**


End file.
